


You fell asleep in the Mikaelson compound

by rsilva



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, Relationship(s), Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsilva/pseuds/rsilva





	1. Chapter 1

The Mikaelson’s had a dinner at their house.

There were more than 50 guests and you were one of them.

You first met the Mikaelson a few years ago.   
You were one of the people Rebekah trusted.   
One day the Mikaelson’s needed a safe house in your city.   
So Rebekah took them to you.   
Since then you were friends.   
Elijah was the person you immediately click with.   
The rest of the family were also amazing except Klaus. He was always an ass towards you.

After the dinner, you were getting tired.   
You had a 10 hour work day and with the dinner at the Mikaelson’s, you didn’t have any energy left.

“Rebekah can I go lay down for a second. I’m so tired.” You asked

“Of Course Y/N,” She says “Come on I will show you a room you can rest.” She says. She led you upstairs to one of the bedrooms. “I will see you later,” She says to you walking out of the room.

You left the door open and laid in bed. You were so tired. You closed your eyes and you felt a asleep immidetly.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

You walked upstairs. You were getting irritated by the dinner guest where were their manners. Who did they thing they were. It was your house. You promised Elijah you weren’t do anything towards the guest so you gone upstairs before it was too late.   
You pass one of the rooms when you saw Y/N laying on the bed sleeping. She looked so beautiful.   
You couldn’t stop thinking about here ever since you met her a few years ago. You walked in the room, you walked towards the bed. She had a few hairs in front of her closed eyes. With your hand you put them behind her ear. You did this as quiet as possible you didn’t want to wake her up. She moved a little bit but didn’t open her eyes.

You walked in the room, you walked towards the bed.   
She had a few hairs in front of her closed eyes. With your hand, you put them behind her ear. You did this as quiet as possible you didn’t want to wake her up. She moved a little bit but didn’t open her eyes.

You sat on the edge of the bed just looking at her.   
What did she do with you? Was the only think what kept coming to your mind.   
This girl just walks into your life and stays. She never left us like the others did. She stayed.   
She was there for Rebekah and Elijah when they most needed her and she would be there for you if you let her.   
You were always trying to keep her away from you.   
She didn’t give up, how horrible you made her feel, she was still there.   
When she saw something was up she always asked if she could help.

“Klaus” You hear a voice say coming from the door. “What are you doing here?” Elijah says.

You stand up from the edge of the bed and you walked towards him.

“Nothing.” You said to him making your way out of the room.

“Are you okay brother?” He says.

You look at him and say “I never felt better.” giving him a smile. You started walking away out of the room to your own room.

* * *

**Y/N POV**

You opened your eyes, you saw someone standing at the door frame.

“Elijah..” You said.

He turns towards you. ‘Hi Y/N, your awake.” He says surprised “Rebekah asked me to wake you up.” he said walking towards you.


	2. You fell asleep at the Mikaelson compound

You opened your eyes when you started looking towards the door frame.

“Elijah..” You said.

He turns towards you. ‘Hi Y/N, you’re awake.” He says surprised “Rebekah asked me to wake you up.” he said walking towards you.

You sit on the edge of the bed. Elijah sat next to you.

“How long did I sleep?” You asked him

“Not for long, I think max 1 hour.” He says.

You both got up from the bed and started walking towards the door. “Did I miss something important?” You asked

“No nothing, just the usual Klaus being Klaus, Kol running after everyone who wears a dress and well, you know Rebekah.” You laughed at his comment.

“And what about you?” You asked him.

“I just keep an eye on them,” he says

“The noble Elijah, you know you need to have some fun.” You said towards him.

“And who is going to keep an eye on all of them?”

“I will,” You said to him.  
Both of you just started laughing.

“There you are, I have to show you something.” Rebekah said dragging you away from Elijah to the other side of the room.

* * *

“y/n this is Michael. Michael is a policeman. You know a man in uniform.” She says winking at you “He’s also single and I told him about you.” She says leaving you and Michael behind in just a few seconds. You look towards him.

You look towards him.

“Hi y/n, ” He says to you. He takes a step closer to you and you could smell the alcohol on his breath. “How are you doing?”

“Wel, I’m great. It was nice to meet you but I really have to go.” You said walking away from him. You walked to the other side of the room trying to hide from Rebekah. You were tired and you pretty much just wanted to leave.

You walked upstairs again now taking another staircase on the other side of the house. You needed some quiet to survive the party till the end. That nap you took just made it worst. You were tired than ever.

You walked past a door when you saw a shadow in the room. You stopped in front of the room and looked threw the door. You saw Klaus staring outside threw a window. You walk towards him.

You saw Klaus staring outside through a window. You walk towards him.

“Is everything okay?” You ask him. He looks towards you and gives you a little smile before looking back outside.

“I’m fine just a little annoyed about this people walking around my house.” He says with a angry voice.

“I get that.” You say to him. He looks at you. “The party’s almost over so you will be soon rid of them.” You looked at him and saw none reaction. You turn away from him and you start walking towards the door.

“y/n.. “ You heard Klaus say. You looked towards him. “I can bring you home if you want. You look tired and I think you may just want to go home.”

You gave him a little smile. “That is very nice of you Klaus but I don’t think Rebekah would let me go home and leave her here alone.”

“I can handle her.” He walked past you and stopped in front of the door. With his hands he shows the way you have to go. He has this wicked smile on his face. You give him a smile and walk past him towards the way he is showing. He was always an asshole towards you but you trusted him.

He was always an asshole towards you but you trusted him.

* * *

You were walking with Klaus on the empty streets of New Orleans.

“Did something happened Klaus?” You asked him.

“No why?” He says looking towards you.

“Well you are walking me home and you are not trying to kill me.”

“I never tried to kill you.” He said

“Do I have to recall the accident 2 weeks ago, when you got mad at Rebekah and you pinned me up to a wall and almost bit me to get your point to Rebekah.” You said to him. He just looks at you and doesn’t say anything. You met his gaze and he looks down at the ground. “and that just being the most recent.” You said to him with a smile.

He looks towards you. “Why are you not scared of me? I tried to kill you so many times but your still around.”

“Well, you could kill me every time but you never did” You look towards him. “You scare the shit out of me.”

“But you never leave.” He says

“Why should I?” You ask him.

“Where here.” Klaus says.

You look towards the door in front of you. It was your door.

“Yes, thank you Klaus. It was really nice of you.” You open the door and you walk inside.

Before you close the door, you looked towards Klaus again.

“Klaus I will never leave.” You said.

He looked towards you and smiled.

You smile back at him and you closed the door. 


End file.
